Try It
by nkitty29
Summary: AU Babysitter!Jim/SingleFather!Spock. Little Solkan tastes the goodness of Nutella and of course, Jim is to blame. Spock is not happy until he gets a taste. K/S


I don't own Star Trek.

I have fallen in love with Nutella and it inspired this thing. Enjoy.  
>The AU setting is sort of a response to a prompt on the ST XI Kink Meme on LJ. The prompt: Jim is in college, studying aboard on Vulcan, but is broke and in need for money. He takes up babysitting and ends up caring for Spock's son. UST between Jim and Spock.<br>I might expand on this universe with little stories or full length. The idea intrigues me.

AU Babysitter!Jim/SingleFather!Spock. Little Solkan tastes the goodness of Nutella and of course, Jim is to blame. Spock is not happy until he gets a taste.

**Try It**

* * *

><p>"You did not just…" Jim stared at the blinking screen.<p>

"I believe I won." The young Vulcan sounded very smug.

"No…"

"Yes."

Jim plopped down on the sofa. "I lost."

Solkan took a seat next to his distraught babysitter. "Yes, that has been established."

Jim shouldn't have been surprised. The kid was Vulcan and they were able to pick up things very quickly. Solkan was above average when it came to intelligence. He had a smartass (and sexy) father after all. But still! This was Guitar Hero! His game! The very game he held a champion title back on Earth. A game he just recently introduced Solkan too. Yet, here he was with his ass handed to him by a seven year old kid.

The blond looked at the little Vulcan beside him. To any other, Solkan looked calm and collected, but Jim knew better. Solkan was happy. The kid was excited. He was having fun. Jim was ready to lose hundred times over just to keep Solkan happy. Jim wasn't going to let Solkan reverse back to the shell he was a year ago.

"I'm going to beat you in the next round. Just you watch." Jim said with a grin.

Solkan perked up at the challenge. "I will be ready." The Vulcan allowed himself to smile just a bit. That small act would have been frowned upon by other Vulcans. But, Solkan didn't have to worry about them. He didn't have to live up to standards. He was with Jim, his _awesome-amazing-handsome_ (Jim's own words) babysitter.

Jim's own smile grew when saw that little smile. It took him months to get Solkan open up. The little Vulcan was hard to crack especially after the death of his grandmother. Though, his father was even harder, but Jim wasn't going to give up. He was close. If those lingering looks and touches Spock has been giving him was something to go on. Then, yes, Jim was very close in getting Spock to open up. He got the little man to smile, he was going to get Spock to do the same.

"Let's get a snack before I kick your butt." Jim ruffled Solkan's perfectly neat hair. The Vulcan was close to whining at the mess Jim made.

"I will not lose."

"We'll see about that." Jim waltzed into the kitchen with Solkan on his trail. "Hmm, what are you in the mood for?" The babysitter opened up the refrigerator. He looked over his shoulder. "You want to be all healthy or go with the good stuff?"

Without hesitation, Solkan answered. "The good stuff." He sat himself at the counter.

"That's my boy. No healthy greens for us." Jim chuckled as he walked over to the cabinet where he kept his secret stash. Spock had a policy of no junk food, nothing that can be bad for his little boy. They weren't fit for a growing boy, bad for teeth, blah blah blah, and other things Bones would say too. Come on, how was Jim suppose to work with no junk food. They were like a little treat for a hard day's work. Plus, every kid, no matter what species, must indulge themselves in the greatness that is artificial flavor, high sugar, high fat, and whatever else they add that makes it so good.

"So I got peanut butter cookies, sugar cookies, cheddar popcorn, caramel popcorn, cheese puffs, marshmallows, taffy, graham crackers, BBQ potato chips, sour cream potato chips, nachos, and rice krispies treats." Jim needed to shop for more. This wasn't enough.

Solkan, on the other hand, was surprised his father didn't already knew about the stash. Hopefully it would continue to be secret. Solkan was always eager to try some of Jim's unhealthy treats. His grandmother, when she was alive, spoiled him such foods. Though, she didn't have a variety like Jim.

"Cheese puff please."

Jim pulled out the bag. "Remember the rules, our secret and we have to quickly give rid of all evidence before your father gets home." He knew the kid wasn't going to tell, but still.

Solkan nodded before catching the bag. He opened the bag with a pop and began eating. He felt a rush of naughtiness. He was breaking his father's rules and eating with his hands. Solkan had to admit he liked it and he liked that Jim was his partner in crime.

Jim resisted the urge to laugh as he watched Solkan chow it down. He looked almost human…well he was 25% human and that side of him was beaming now.

The babysitter turned around to get his own snack. From the back of the cupboard he pulled out his treasure, Nutella. Jim sat down across from Solkan and started to make his Nutella graham cracker sandwich.

The instant Jim opened the small jar, Solkan stopped chewing. The scent of the chocolately hazelnut spread wrapped around him. His brown eyes zeroed in on the spread. The scent was strong. He forced himself to swallow what he had in his mouth. He was hit with a craving to try that spread Jim was carefully adding to the crackers.

Solkan continued to watch Jim as he took a bite of the little sandwich. His babysitter hummed in delight. It was almost sinful how Jim was enjoying the Nutella.

Jim sighed at the taste. It was a while since he had some Nutella. Jim stopped his musing over the spread when he felt a pair of eyes on him. The last time the kid looked at him like that was when Jim defended Solkan against some bullies at school. Solkan was in admiration and full with curiosity to why Jim had bothered to defend him. Jim ended up telling Solkan not to take crap from anyone because of his heritage and showed him some moves to kick ass, which of course Spock didn't approve of.

"You want to try?" The words left Jim's mouth as soon as the thought came to him. He shouldn't have said that. He knew what chocolate did to Vulcans. And here he was offering some to an underage one. Though, one bite wouldn't hurt anyone. No one would know. It would be out of his system by tomorrow. Spock was coming home late tonight. By the time, he came Solkan would be asleep anyways. And Solkan won't say anything the next morning.

Solkan was very curious. He read what the container said and he was very interested. He had tasted chocolate before. He stole one truffle from his father's own secret stash once. But, chocolate with hazelnut? It sounded good.

"Yes."

"One amazing Nutella graham cracker combo coming up."

* * *

><p>Spock resisted the urge to sigh as he approached his front door. The new Starfleet project was exhausting. The work itself wasn't difficult, but working with both stubborn humans and <em>we-are-so-superior <em>(Jim's words) Vulcans was another story. He constantly had to play the middle man between his co-workers.

He opened the door expecting to be met with silence. It was past midnight. Solkan should be sleeping and Jim, probably, sleeping on the couch waiting for Spock to relieve him from his caretaking duties. Yet, he was greeted by loud 20st century dance music.

Spock followed the source to his living room. He was taken aback by the scene he met. Solkan, his usually composed and obedient son, was jumping on the couch cheering Jim on. "You like to move move it!"

Jim did just that. The blond moved to the sound of the music. He mimicked the figure on the screen perfectly. Spock, for a moment, was in awe watching his babysitter dance. He watched how Jim thrust his hips, shook that round rear (that Spock has admired every so often), and just how the other man looked so carefree and happy. Jim was in his element. Spock liked it. His musing was cut short when Solkan finally noticed his father.

"Father!" The little Vulcan jumped off the sofa and ran to his dad.

"Spock!" Jim froze and stared with wide eyes at his boss. He quickly stopped the game.

"Father, I defeated Jim forty-five times on Guitar Hero and fifty-nine times on Just Dance." The discipline teachings his precious son was taught flew out the window. Spock listened as his son went on with rapid speed about his night activities.

"Solkan, calm yourself down." Spock's plea fell on deaf ears. Solkan ran back to the game console and processed to play again. The living room was filled with music again. Spock didn't know whether to be angry, his son just disobeyed him and was acting highly illogical. Or to be amused at the energy and positive emotions he felt through their familiar bond. It wasn't so often Spock felt such emotions from his son. It was recently with Jim's arrival.

Spock's brown eyes landed on the blond. Jim gave him a sheepishly smile. "You are home early…"

"It is past midnight."

Jim gasped. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun and getting your ass kicked. I'm telling you Solkan should totally enter tournaments. He will wipe the floor wit-"

"What did you give him?" Spock knew that even with encouragement to act upon his emotions, Solkan wouldn't allow himself to be jumping around to some old techno song. He was under the influence of something.

Before Jim had a chance to reply, Solkan gleefully cheered. "Yay! I won!" Both Spock and Jim looked at the bouncy Vulcan. Spock was speechless. He didn't know how to handle his son like this. Luckily Jim was ready.

"Ok squirt that's enough winning for one night. You need to sleep."

"I don't feel tired at all." Spock couldn't believe his son was actually whining.

Jim went into his serious mode. "I don't care. You have been up all day and night. You had your fun and now it's time to rest."

"I don't wanna." Solkan crossed his arms and pouted. Yes, pouted.

Jim raised an eyebrow. He finally learned how to master the trick. "Is that your final answer?" He gave the child a hard look down.

The little Vulcan flinched for a moment. Even in his state, he knew that stare. "Fine…I'll go. But, tomorrow! Tomorrow father plays with us!" Solkan smiled at his father.

Spock nodded…as if he could have said no to that face.

Jim resisted the urge to laugh. "Ok, daddy plays. Now go. Brush your teeth and crawl under the covers. One of us will be there soon to say goodnight."

"No. Both of you!" Solkan ran off not letting either reply back.

"He gets demanding when he's hyper." Jim said to himself. He looked over at Spock. "I'll clean up here. Hey, do you mind if I sleep in the guestroom again?" The room was practically Jim's already. He knew he didn't have to ask, but still just in case and to be polite. "I-"

"Do not think you can change the subject, James."

Jim felt a shiver play down his spine at the sound of his name. The way Spock said it. Oh, he was in trouble not only with Spock, but with controlling his hormones. The way Spock was staring at him wasn't helping. Jim would have liked it even more if their setting was a little more imitate like in the bedroom. Jim's mind was wondering off to naughtier thoughts and that was not good for his control.

"James…" Spock's patience was wearing thin.

"I'll fess up. I gave him some Nutella." Some meaning like three or four spoonfuls…a little too much for a small Vulcan.

Spock didn't say anything. The silence was worrying Jim. Could this be the end for him? The Vulcan had put up with a lot when Jim took the position. Maybe it was the last straw for Spock. And here, Jim thought that there was something going on between the two of them. But, alas-

"What is Nutella?"

Jim felt his jaw drop. "You…? You are serious?" Even his stuck up Vulcan classmates knew about Nutella. It was actually one of the reasons they even talked to Jim. He was able to get the spread along with other cocoa based goods without questions asked from the Vulcan authorities.

"What is Nutella?" Spock was puzzled. He watched with growing confusion and curiosity as Jim went over to a mess of snack bags and picked up a brown jar and a spoon.

"This!" Jim stood in front of Spock invading the Vulcan's personal bubble. "This is Nutella." He twisted the jar open and held the half empty chocolately spread to Spock's face.

Spock was attacked by the heavenly sweet aroma. The familiar cocoa scent and something else...sugary. His eyes quickly looked at the label. It was hazelnut. He looked down at the creamy rich butter. He unconsciously licked his lips. Spock never tired anything like this. He didn't often indulge himself with different varieties of chocolate. But, he was very interested in this one…

"Try it." Jim smirked. He knew that look. He has seen Spock sport it a few times…and a few times directed at him. "Here." The blond held up a spoonful of the spread. "You will love it."

Spock leaned in closer to take a lick from the spoon. He couldn't help the hum of content. Spock grasped Jim's hand with the spoon to take more than just a lick. He pulled the younger man closer.

Jim was surprised with Spock's action, but didn't mind. He felt a shock run down his body at the contact (and he wasn't the only one to feel it). It also gave him some courage.

Spock lost in the taste. He slid the spoon out with pop. He licked his lips to take all traces of the treat. He slowly felt himself getting intoxicated by the savory taste. Nutella was something he had to get for his own little stash. He opened his eyes to meet bright mischievous blue ones. There was a little warning in his mind, but it was ignored when he tasted the Nutella once again…only this time in a form of a kiss.

Jim was able to get his hand free in the Vulcan's daze state and take a taste of the Nutella before pulling Spock in a messy kiss.

The Vulcan responded quickly to the kiss. It wasn't just the influence of the chocolate that made him act, but his desire for the blond. He wanted this for a while now and finally he got it. He sucked on those luscious chocolate covered lips taking a taste of the Nutella and Jim. It was so much better. Jim moaned into the kiss giving Spock access to his mouth. As the kiss deepened, Jim dropped the jar and spoon and clutched onto Spock's shirt. He wanted more and Spock gave it to him. The Vulcan's talented tongue made Jim weak as it worked its magic. Jim was being devoured by the Vulcan and he was loving it.

Neither wanted to pull away, but the shortness of oxygen forced them too.

Jim panted hard and Spock held on tighter.

"Yummy, wasn't it?"

Spock allowed a smirk to grace his face. "Yes, it was."

"You know…" Jim looked at Spock and he was met with the same passion for lust. "Nutella tastes even tastier on other things…"

Through, their touch Spock knew exactly what Jim was implying. "I am always willing to experiment."

Before Jim had a chance to reply and voice from the stairs called out to them.

"I'm waiting!"


End file.
